


With Sakura

by cathstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has good use for being strong, other than being really strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I have no opinion of Sakura. Therefore, I cannot love nor hate her.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t profit from writing any story, at all.  
> Summary: AU. It was meant to vague. Sakura has good use for being strong, other than being really strong.

Her clients proclaimed her to be the best. Her hands were always soft, her nails perfectly manicured, and even though no one really voiced this one aloud, she always smelled delightful; just like her name.

She is on a first name basis with her clients. She knows them by heart, by the sound of their footsteps, the sound of their voice, by their breath when they walked in. She remembers them all, her current clients and the past ones.

“Sakura-san,” her secretary’s voice echoed throughout her session room, “Hatake-san is here for his two-o-clock.”

“Yes,” Sakura quickly lotioned her hands, “I’ll be right there.” With a quick crack of her knuckles, Sakura opened the door.

“Kakashi-san, welcome again.” Sakura greeted her returning customer. “And how are you today?”

“Fine, thanks. But my last shurikenjutsu session,” Kakashi shook his head. “It has done my shoulder no good.”

“It’s always the same with you, Kakashi.” Sakura sighed. “I suppose you didn’t use the ice and heat method?”

Kakashi smiled. “You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

Sakura smiled back. “Well, Kakashi, if you would please,” Sakura gestured to the pink massage table. Kakashi walked over to the table and lay face down.

“For you, Sakura, anything.” He murmured.

-

Forty-five minutes later Kakashi stretched freely, extremely satisfied with his  
appointment. “Next week at two, Sakura?” He asks before he leaves.

“I’ll be right here.” Sakura smiles.

Sakura is best known to keep her customers satisfied every time.


End file.
